


Taking Good Care

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju!Newt, Science Bros, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was one supposed to take care of a sick Kaiju-hybrid?</p><p>A question worth pondering for one Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. But of course the biologist would have gone on denying it until he couldn't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Good Care

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been feeling very well today, so decided to do some writing to help.

“Newton, come here.”

“Hm?” The hybrid went over to his colleague, his steps a bit staggered. “What's up?”

Gottlieb studded Newt, from his face, to his posture, to how his tail drooped. This wasn't like him.

“You look ill.” The physicist concluded.

“What? No way. I'm all good.”

“Oh really?” He sat in his chair with his arms firmly crossed. “Let me check your temperature then.”

Newt scowled. “Dude, I'm okay. I kinda got a headache, but I'm not sick.” At that, Newt took the opportunity to scurry back to his side of the lab and away from Gottlieb. He merely shook his head and decided to leave the other scientist to whatever he was doing.

Yesterday, Newt seemed unwell, but of course being the stubborn fool he was (even if he was half Kaiju) he wouldn't admit that. To be perfectly honest with him, Newt didn't look well at all. For the majority of that day, a mixture of unease and concern had floated in the space of their Drift bond. However today he had walked into the lab with a tired expression on his face. He lacked his usual enthusiasm and his tail drooped. He insisted he was fine, but Gottlieb believed otherwise.

A few hours later, Newt was sitting in his desk chair, resting his head on his desk. It looked like was starting to fall asleep, the bioluminescent spots scattered on his spine (and most of his body) softly glowing in tune with his breathing. Gottlieb didn't think much of it until he heard the loud thump of Newt falling out of his chair.

 

* * *

 

How was one supposed to take care of a sick Kaiju-hybrid?

A question worth pondering for one Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. But of course the biologist would have gone on denying it until he couldn't anymore.

After passing out at his desk and falling out of his chair, Newt was confined to the couch.

(“Hermann, cut it out! I don't need you mother-henning me.” Newt insisted.

“You just passed out whilist fell out of a chair. Plus you have a high fever.”

“Do you think I don't realize the state of my own body? You're no fun, you know that?”

“Maybe so, but you are going to get some rest before you cause more harm to yourself.”

“Whatever, can you just, I don't know, get me an aspirin and a blanket if you're gonna be making me stay on the couch?”)

At present, the hybrid lay curled up there, like a cat, in a nest of blankets, shivering slightly as he slept. Gottlieb was keeping watch over him as he worked. The dilemma was what exactly to do for Newt. He didn't know what to do since he wasn't the expert in Kaiju biology; that was Newt's job, and he was currently sick. It wasn't like this was unexpected. He was still human (partially), so be would still be prone to the same illnesses as humans.

As the day went on, Gottlieb would check up on the hybrid, even though he was just a few feet away. Deciding to take a break from his work, he stood and looked over at Newt. He was still sleeping and the physicist thought it would be best not to bother him right now. Last time he woke Newt up, the other scientist had only been slightly coherent before nearly vomiting on Gottlieb's shoes (thank goodness he had gotten a trash can over for him). He had come to the conclusion earlier, based on the symptoms, that Newt was suffering an onset of the flu.

 _'Idiot. That's what he gets for working himself so hard all day and night.'_ Gottlieb silently remarked.

Though he'd never admit it, seeing Newt in this state was concerning. He was used to seeing Newt running around with so much energy (too much of it for himself), ranting on about this and that about Kaiju, the arguments, and just being Newt in general.

Gottlieb leaned on his cane for a moment before limping over to the biologist. He didn't try and wake him; just set a hand to his forehead to see if his fever went down any. Nope, still pretty warm.

He sighed and left the lab, really wanting a nice cup of tea right now. Surely Newt would be okay for a few minutes. Looked like he was out cold anyways.

 

* * *

 

It just so happen to be that he found Tendo in the mess hall as well. Once he got himself some tea, the other man getting coffee, they both sat down at a vacant table.

“Where's Newt at?” Tendo asked. “I know he doesn't come out of the lab much, but I haven't seen him lately.”

“He's sick. I left him resting on the couch we keep in the lab.”

“Aw, poor dude. That's gotta suck.”

“Yes, well...”

“Maybe get him some soup?” He suggested.

“I don't know.” Gottlieb replied with a shake of his head. “He may not want to eat anything. Besides, I am not an expert on Kaijus like he is, and since he is half Kaiju now I don't have much of a clue what to do for him.”

“Yeah, but you've gotta do something for him. Doesn't hurt to try. Half of Newt is still human. He looks mostly to you to support him, so just give him the care he needs.”

Gottlieb sighed and took a sip of his tea. Tendo was right. Right now Newt was sick and all he could do right now was look after the hybrid and take care of him like a normal human. Like Tendo suggested, it didn't hurt to try.

“Fine, I'll try. However, if he vomits soup all over me it'll be your fault.”

The J-Tech laughed and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “Hey, don't look at me; I'm just the messenger.”

 

* * *

 

“Newton?” Gently, he shook the biologist's shoulder. “Wake up.”

Newt stirred under all the blankets and groggily opened his eyes. With the blue-grey complexion he had taken on, the shadows under his eyes could easily be seen, and it clearly didn't help with his overall condition. He looked up wearily when he saw Hermann, making his tail twitch.

“Herms? Hey...” His voice sounded more strained than usual.

“How are you feeling?”

Newt curled up further into the blanket nest. “Like total shit. My head feels like someone stuffed cotton into it, and I'm pretty sure my internal organs are being dissolved and are poisoning me.”

“You're only saying that because of your acidic blood, which I am fairly certain isn't corroding your insides. Lift your head up for a minute.”

“Meh, why?” But he complied anyway.

“To check your temperature, idiot.” Gottlieb placed a hand on his colleague’s forehead. The skin still felt slick and warm with sweat, which also made his hair damp. If he had to guess, he'd say that Newt's temperature was still above 100 degrees. He sighed and removed his hand, causing Newt to drop his head down again.

“Ugh. I'm gonna die.” Newt moaned, hiding his face from view.

“No you're not.” Gottlieb retorted. “Your body is reacting as it should. Do you forget you still have human D.N.A. in you?”

He didn't get a response from Newt that time, but there was a flicker in the back of his mind that told him Newt did listen to him.

The physicist limped back over to the desk where he had set a bowl of soup (retrieved from the mess hall) when he had gotten back to the lab. He didn't care what Newt would say to this- he needed to eat something. However, Gottlieb knew he had to be gentle with the sick hybrid.

“You... got me soup...?” He heard Newt's voice rasp. Even with all senses dulled because of his illness, it seemed he could still be able to smell the broth.

Gottlieb nodded. “Yes. It might help you feel better.”

“Oh, dude...” When he took up the bowl and turned back around, the hybrid had lifted up his head again. He looked pitiful. “I really appreciate that, but I'm not feeling hungry. I don't know if I could eat that anyways, I don't wanna, like, end up puking all over you or the couch.”

“That is why that bucket is there.” He went back over to Newt and tapped him with the end of his cane. “You should sit up. The point is you need to eat.”

Newt grumbled something before managing to get into a semi-sitting position. Gottlieb placed the bowl into his shaking hands, telling him not to spill any. The hybrid stared into it for a minute, and for a brief second, a look of disgust crossed his face. He took a deep breath and carefully picked up the spoon already there (he had to relearn how to handle such objects because of his hands being reformed).

As for Gottlieb, he had gone back to reading a book at his desk. He didn't say anything to Newt, but did feel a sense of gratitude through their shared Drift bond.

When he noticed that Newt was done eating, the hybrid had gone right back to sleep. He couldn't blame Newt for doing so; he must be exhausted. Gottlieb saw Newt shivering again and sighed, marking his place in his book and going back to the other.

The physicist frowned at him, but decided then to sit on the couch. The way Newt slept left room for him to be there next to him. Also, this way would allow him to keep a better eye on his 'patient'.

Gottlieb adjusted the blankets around Newt and then picked up his book, which he had brought over, and began to read again.

 

* * *

 

The next time Newt woke up, it was indicated by him moving closer to Gottlieb. Mentally, he flailed for a moment when he realized Newt was practically laying on him like a cat. However, as much as he wanted to push his colleague off, it could be tolerated for two reasons. One, Newt was sick and couldn't help it. Two, often times because of his decreased body temperature he would cling to the nearest person as if they were a space heater. Well, there were technically three reasons if the fact that he looked miserable was taken into consideration.

“Honestly, Newton...” Gottlieb said, exasperated.

“Mmph, what? I'm cold...”

That was the furthest thing from the truth because his skin felt hot to the touch, but in his mind he was probably cold.

“I can see that. I didn't realize you were awake.”

“Yeah... I just feel, I don't know, cold, sloshy, tired. Least my headache's gone.”

“That's good.”

“Mm. Less noise in my head too.”

By noise, Newt meant the Hivemind. He had spoken sometimes of chatter in his head from that alien catalyst that formed the mental link shared by both scientists. Newt called it 'noise'; like static except more annoying. It may seem cruel to say so, given his current condition, but saying the 'noise' was dulled was good. It was something they both often worried about ever since the concept of the lingering Hivemeind had been realized.

“Would you like some tea?” Gottlieb asked.

Newt looked up at the other. “Huh?”

“I know you drink that vile coffee stuff, but I think tea will do better for you. It'll help for your stomach as well.”

“Oh, uh... I guess...?”

“Good. I was... uncertain about what to do for you, since you're only half-human now. I am not an expert in Kaiju Biology like you are.”

That made Newt tilt his head a little. “Hermann-” Pause to cough. “-You... you're doing fine. It's sort of good to have a friend around to tolerate me when I'm all sick and gross like this. You said I still have human D.N.A., so... you're doing fine, trust me.”

“I'm just worried I'm not doing a very good job. I've taken care of myself when I've been ill, but... not someone in your given condition.”

“You're not even that kind of doctor, so why are you complaining? I repeat- You. Are. Taking. Good care. Of me.”

“I'm not sure that's a good sign or not. I was hesitant on bringing you that soup, because I didn't know if you could handle it or not.”

“Well, it's staying down- by the way, it was really good- even though I still feel like I just got off a tilt-a-whirl. You ever been on one of those rides? Or to a carnival? Probably not, knowing you.”

“Let's just leave it at that.” The physicist marked his place in his book and placed it by Newt, grabbing his cane instead. “I need to get up first before I can get you tea.”

“Okay, yeah. Just hurry back; I already miss my space heater.”

“You are absolutely a child.”

 

* * *

 

Newt did spend the majority of his time on the couch when he was sick, though one night he was moved back to his room during the recession of his illness. Only the first two or three days were the worst of it. Gottlieb helped take care of him, tending to the hybrid when he was taking breaks from work; making sure Newt stay hydrated, eat a little, and get plenty of rest.

Within a week of being bed-bound (or couch-bound as he was for the majority) Newt was getting over his sickness and progressively better.

One of the last few days, Newt had wandered into the lab, claws quietly clicking against the floor, and curled up on the couch. Meanwhile, Gottlieb was starting to get a headache when he noticed the other come in. Getting up and grabbing his book, he went over to the couch and sat next to Newt.

“You okay?” The biologist asked, moving close to him again and curling his tail around himself. Again, Gottlieb would tolerate this.

“Yes. Work has just been stressful lately.”

 “You overworked yourself taking care of me...”

The physicist looked down at Newt. “What? That's not true. I'm just glad you're getting better. Besides, I'd just be worried about getting sick from you.”

“I'm sorry if it is true then. You probably will, but I'll take care of you too.” And then he weakly chuckled. “What's this? Finally warming up to me; the little humanoid-Kaiju?”

“No. I am just assessing your overall condition. Kaiju-hybrid or not... you're my friend.”

Newt made an odd purring noise in the back of his throat and settled down. “Yeah... you're my friend too.”

“Can I read now?”

“Mmhm. I'm just gonna sleep. You keep nagging me to do so anyway.”

Gottlieb glanced down at Newt one last time. At least in his sleep he seemed to be at peace. To know his friend, one of his only friends, was recovering with ease brought a light smile to his face.

He still wore that smile, even when he knew he would regret the next words to come out of his mouth. He whispered to Newt,

“Goodnight, little Kaiju Groupie.”


End file.
